The purpose of this project is to increase the understanding of selected basic auditory mechanisms under normal conditions and under the influence of sensory disorder and physical/chemical agents. The present topics are: (1) permeability of cochlear partitions to sodium and potassium ions, and (2) effect of locally applied ototoxic agents on cochlear potentials.